Unknown Connections To The Unknown
by CelticFire32
Summary: What do a high school soccer goalie, freight train conductor, estranged nun, ridiculed violin luthier, bewildered orthodontist, depressed homemaker, drunk lawyer, flight attendant with a fear of planes and a small child with overwhelmed parents have in common? Well, more then you would expect, which was probably absolutely nothing. And like usual, somehow the BAU gets involved.


**Hello! **

**So first off, this is a very random story. Inspiration: That odd mood you're in after watching Braveheart-you either write something super weird, or run around yelling 'FREEDOM!' I decided to write. **

**Anyways, so my central character is sixteen year old Bellatrix (Trix) Amoretta, the daughter of Penelope Garcia and her husband, Ciro. **

**This may be considered A/U, just so you know! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, never have, presumably never will etc, etc...you know the drill. **

**Please enjoy reading, and it would mean a lot if you were to review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Several Awkward Realities About My Boring Life:

1)Whenever mum in on one of her weight lose regimes (which is more often then not) and she makes something disgusting, like kale and artichoke hash (it smelt like something that belonged in my gym bag, honestly) dad and I take turns feeding ours to the dog, and then, during our evening run, go for Indian takeout.

2) I'm quite certain that mum needs professional help.

3) I've been playing poker since I was six, and with real money since age ten. Spencer is the best.

4) My parents are not to know about the poker, that guy from last winters vacation to the Dominican, or my temporary/actually permanent tattoo.

5) I have a fear of crowds, even though I live in a heavily populated city.

6) My soccer coach is a slave driver. He is actually probably some sort of maniac suffering from a psychotic break. 22 laps in one practice is insanity.

7) I really, seriously don't want to be in history right now.

Five more minutes. The hands on the clock were going backwards on purpose. Focusing on Mr. Regan droning on about something about some war a while ago was less then interesting. Why else would I start a list? The only person I know who likes lists is Spencer and he's just some freaking super genius.

But honestly, in five minutes, I would be free. For the whole weekend. By my self.

For once, I had no soccer practice, hockey skating session, volleyball training-nothing. Both mum and dad had work meetings all weekend. Mum was flying to Chicago this morning and dad to New York at noon. They finally decided I was old enough to stay home alone.

I was ecstatic. I was planning on spending the whole weekend relaxing. Tonight I would make a delicious dinner, take a long bath, and then watch the shows I want on television. And then sleep. No rushing to gulp down dinner after practice, no ten minute shower to get clean for school after finishing my homework.

Tomorrow I would go to the mall, spend the morning browsing and trying on clothes, then eat lunch at the food court and go to the movies, buy popcorn with extra butter.

And I was starting to drool. Whoops.

I checked the clock. Fifty seconds.

Maybe I would pick up Indian on my way home. Or walk slowly along the pavement, checking out the displays and street vendors. I could do whatever I wanted. This Friday night was mine.

Of course I had an entire FBI team watching out for me. Derek was going to check in on me every know and then so I just had to answer my cell. Jennifer promised she would come over for a visit Saturday night. I think she's lonely personally. Henry's working on his medical degree and washes dishes in the back of some pub to pay for it. She barely ever sees him. Ditto for Aaron. Jack is a conductor for the national freight railway line. He bounces from state to state. I think it bothers Aaron a bit, but he's almost thirty, so honestly, he can't complain.

Oh yeah, then there's Artemis. Who is one and a half. She also has the most inexperienced, bewildered parents ever.

Aka Spencer and and his girlfriend Maia.

An IQ of 361 between them, but they cannot figure out a baby.

It's actually hilarious watching them try.

I have to feel sorry for her. I mean, my mum wasn't experienced, but she had some idea what to do even though for the longest time, computers were her constant companions. But Spencer and Maia are hopeless.

They actually think babies should come with instruction manuals.

They also call everyone like, every ten minutes for advice, usually freaking out. Even my dad has fielded a few calls, reassuring them that babies cry, and all will be okay. He thought it was pretty funny.

Hopeless.

Suddenly the bell rang and there was sudden scraping of chairs and cheerful. I almost yelled aloud in joy. I got the evening off!

I rushed to my locker and got my book bag, and realized I had no homework. At all. This was a very, very good day.

Because the school is on the outskirts of the city, I had to take a bus to the downtown station to get to our condo. I loved our building-it was right in the middle of the city with an indoor pool, lots of windows beautiful units. We lived on the twelfth floor, meaning an awesome elevator right.

The fall air was strong with aromas of different food. The sky was a crisp blue, the leaves of trees were turning. Vendors had set up stalls of clothing, jewelry and other little knick-knacks. I browsed through, thoroughly enjoying myself. What a gorgeous afternoon.

I headed to my favorite Indian place and savored the rich, spicy smell of ginger and paprika, mixed in with other flavors. I paid for a meal for one of curry and naan.

Once I finally arrived with my key to our unit, I smiled. What a perfect evening.

Well, it was until I opened the door.

* * *

**So, what did you think? should I continue? Thanks for reading!**

**A bit of a slow start, I know, but I will definitely have a more exciting chapter up next!**

**Thanks! **


End file.
